David Bowie Concerts 2000s
2000 The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, acoustic guitar, harmonica), Mark Plati (guitar, bass guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass guitar), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Mike Garson (keyboards), Sterling Campbell (drums), Holly Palmer and Emm Gryner (backing vocals and percussion). June 16-17 & 19, 2000 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY (17th was cancelled. 19th was BowieNet members only show and featured guests Dennis Davis joining the backing on percussion for two songs and Thomas Dolby (keyboard and vocals) for one) June 25, 2000 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) June 27, 2000 BBC Radio Theatre, London, ENG July 24, 2000 Studio 54 Club, New York City, NY (Yahoo! Internet Music Awards. David received the '2000 Online Pioneer Honoree' and BowieNet won 'Best Artist Site'. David Bowie (vocals) and Mike Garson (keyboards) performed two songs, "Wild Is The Wind" & "Life On Mars?") 2001 February 26, 2001 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House US Benefit Concert. David Bowie (vocals), Philip Glass (keyboards), Tony Visconti (bass), Moby (guitar), Sterling Campbell (drums) and a four piece string section performed two songs, "Heroes" & "Silly Boy Blue". David and the band also joined in with Patti Smith on the final encore of "People Got The Power") October 20, 2001 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Concert for New York City. David Bowie (vocals, keyboards), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass guitar), Mark Plati (guitar) performed two songs, Paul Simon's "America" & "Heroes") 2002 FEBRUARY - Tibet House US Benefit Concert 21st SIR Studios New York City United States Of America - Rehearsals 22nd Issac Stern Auditorium, Carnegie Hall New York City United States Of America Two songs performed 'I Would Be Your Slave' and 'Space Oddity'. 'I Would Be Your Slave' - David Bowie (vocals), Scorchio Quartet (Martha Mooke, Gregor Kitzis, Meg Okura and Mary Wotten), Tony Visconti (bass), Sterling Campbell (drums). 'Space Oddity' - David Bowie (vocals), Tony Visconti (conducting), Sterling Campbell (drums), Adam Yauch (bass), Philip Glass (piano) and Kronos Quartet (David Harrington, John Sherba, Hank Dutt and Jennifer Culp). David and the band also joined in with Patti Smith on the final encore of 'People Got The Power'. May 10, 2002 Battery Park City, New York City, NY (MTV Tribeca Film Festival. BowieNet members obtained free tickets via a random draw on BowieNet. Other artists include Sheryl Crow, Counting Crows, Wyclef Jean, Robin Williams and Jimmy Fallon) May 30, 2002 Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City, NY (The Robin Hood Foundation Auction. David sang a solo performance of 'America' to a backing track before the auction started. The evening was opened by Billy Crystal, with Diane Sawyer acting as MC. The celebrity auctioneer was Mike Myers) June 10, 2002 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (The Late Show With David Letterman) June 11, 2002 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY (BowieNet Members Only) June 14, 2002 NBC Today Show studios at Rockefeller Studios, New York City, NY (Free televised concert broadcast live from 8:30 am to 9:00 am) June 15, 2002 Sony Studios, New York City, NY (Live By Request broadcast on A&E Channel) June 18, 2002 NBC studios at Rockefeller Studios, New York City, NY (Late Night with Conan O'Brien) June 29, 2002 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival 'The New Heathens' Night'. Supported by The Dandy Warhols, DJ set from Jonathan Ross) July 1, 2002 Olympia, Paris, FRA July 3, 2002 Odderøya, Kristiansand, NOR (Quart Festival. Supported by White Stripes) July 5, 2002 FriluftsScenen Lunden, Sundvej, DEN (Supported by White Stripes) July 7, 2002 Wellington Race Track, Koningin Astridlaan, BEL (Seat Beach Rock Festival (Support: Jamiroquai, No Doubt, Primal Scream, Flip Kowlier, Gomez, Doves, Liquido, Belgian People's Choice) July 10, 2002 Lancashire County Cricket Club Ground, Old Trafford, Manchester, ENG (Move Festival. Support: Suede, Divine Comedy, Electric Soft Parade, The Real People, comperes Mark and Lard) July 12, 2002 E-Werk Festival, Cologne, GER July 14, 2002 Les Arenes de Nimes, Nimes, FRA (Support: Patti Smith and her band, Hawksley Workmanrs) July 15, 2002 Lucca, Tuscany, ITY (Summer Festival. Supported by Travis) July 18, 2002 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, SUI (36th Montreux Jazz Festival) July 28, 2002 Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, VA (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: John Tab, Dieselboy, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) July 30, 2002 Tweeter Center (at The Water Front), Philadelphia, PA (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: DJ Dozia, Dieselboy, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) July 31, 2002 PNC Bank Center, Holmdel, NJ (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Liquid Todd, Dieselboy, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) AUGUST 1st NBC Studios at Rockefeller Studios, New York City, NY (Last Call With Carson Daly. TV show broadcast on Wednesday 7th August. David did interview and performed 'Everyone Says Hi' and 'Cactus') 2nd Jones Beach, Wantagh, NY (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Theo, Dieselboy, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) 3rd Tweeter Center, Boston, MA (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Mike Reyes, Dieselboy, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) 5th Molson Ampitheater, Toronto, ON (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Michael Drury, Dieselboy, DJ Tiésto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) 6th DTE Energy Music Center, Detroit, MI (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Dieselboy, The Avalanches, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed, Carl Cox) 8th Tweeter Center, Chicago, IL (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Dieselboy, The Avalanches, John Curley and Chris Walsh, DJ Dan, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed) 10th Pepsi Arena - City of Lights, Denver, CO (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Dieselboy, The Avalanches, DJ Dan, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed) 13th Verizon Ampitheater, Los Angeles, CA (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Dieselboy, The Avalanches, DJ Dan, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed) 14th Shoreline Ampitheater at Mountain View, San Francisco, CA (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Dieselboy, The Avalanches, DJ Dan, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed) 16th Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA (Area: Two Festival - Main Stage: Ash, Blue Man Group, Busta Rhymes, David Bowie (co-headliner), Moby Dance Tent: Dieselboy, The Avalanches, DJ Dan, DJ Tiësto, DJ Tim Skinner, John Digweed) September 9, 2002 HMV Record Store, Oxford Street, London, ENG (Free 150 tickets available via www.davidbowie.com, Metro newspaper and XFM Radio, In-store record signing for 1 hour from 11:00am until midday) September 10, 2002 Virgin Megastore, Champs Elysées, Paris, FRA (Free - In-store record signing at 6.00pm) September 13, 2002 Bengans CD-Shop, Stigbergstorget 1, Gothenburg, SWE September 18, 2002 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (Radio Two Live Session. Free Show broadcast on Radio Two on 5th October at 8:00pm. Live special concert, places for 100 people. Tickets were available via Jonathan Ross Radio show, BBC website and BowieNet) September 22, 2002 Max Schmeling Halle, Berlin, GER September 24-25, 2002 Le Zénith, Paris, FRA September 27, 2002 Museumsmeile, Bonn, GER September 29, 2002 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 2, 2002 Carling Apollo Hammersmith, London, ENG October 11, 2002 The Music Hall at Snug Harbor, New York City, NY October 12, 2002 St. Anne's Warehouse, New York City, NY October 16, 2002 Colden Center at Queens College, New York City, NY October 17, 2002 Jimmy's Bronx Cafe, New York City, NY October 20, 2002 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY October 21, 2002 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA October 23, 2002 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA 2003 August 19, 2003 The Chance Theater, Poughkeepsie, NY (BowieNet members only warm up gig) September 8, 2003 Riverside Studio, London, ENG (Broadcast in cinemas worldwide. Tickets by invitation via BowieNet for members only) October 7, 2003 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 8, 2003 The Globe, Stockholm, SWE (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 10, 2003 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, FIN (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 12, 2003 Spectrum, Oslo, NOR (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 15, 2003 Ahoy Arena, Rotterdam, NED (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 16, 2003 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 18, 2003 Festhalle-Messe, Frankfurt, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 20-21, 2003 Palais Omnisports Bercy, Paris, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 23, 2003 Palazzetto Dello Sport FilaForum, Milan, ITY (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 24, 2003 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 26, 2003 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 27, 2003 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 29, 2003 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) October 31, 2003 Koln Arena, Cologne, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 1, 2003 Preussag Arena, Hanover, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 3, 2003 Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin, GER (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 5, 2003 Sportpaleis Antwerpen, Antwerp, BEL (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 7, 2003 Le Zenith, Lille, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 8, 2003 Le Galaxie, Amneville, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 10, 2003 Nikaia (Zenith), Nice, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 12, 2003 Le Zenith de Toulouse, Toulouse, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 14, 2003 Le Dome de Marseille, Marseille, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 15, 2003 La Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 17, 2003 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 19-20, 2003 NEC, Birmingham, ENG (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 22-23, 2003 The Point, Dublin, IRE (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 25-26, 2003 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) November 28, 2003 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT (Supported by The Dandy Warhols) December 6, 2003 The Borgata, Atlantic City, NJ (cancelled due to illness. Supported by Macy Gray, rescheduled for May 29th 2004) December 7, 2003 Patriot Center, George Mason University, Washington DC (cancelled due to illness. Supported by Macy Gray, rescheduled for May 16th 2004) December 9, 2003 FleetCenter, Boston, MA (cancelled due to illness. Supported by Macy Gray, rescheduled for March 30th 2004) December 10, 2003 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled due to illness. Supported by Macy Gray, rescheduled for March 29th 2004) December 12, 2003 The Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON (cancelled due to illness. Supported by Macy Gray, rescheduled for April 1st 2004) December 13, 2003 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC (Supported by Macy Gray) December 15, 2003 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Supported by Macy Gray) December 16, 2003 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT (Supported by Macy Gray) December 20, 2003 The Atlantis Paradise Island Hotel, Nassau, BAH (Promotional show for live broadcasting) 2004 JANUARY 7th CSU-Convocation Center, Cleveland, OH (Supported by Macy Gray) 9th The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI (Supported by Macy Gray) 11th Target Center (Theatre), Minneapolis, MN (Supported by Macy Gray) 13th Rosemont Theatre, Chicago, IL (Supported by Macy Gray) 14th Rosemont Theatre, Chicago, IL (Supported by Macy Gray) 16th Rosemont Theatre, Chicago, IL (Supported by Macy Gray) 19th Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO (Supported by Macy Gray) 21st Pengrowth Saddledome, Calgary, AB (Supported by Macy Gray) 24th General Motors Place Bowl, Vancouver, BC (Supported by Macy Gray) 25th Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (Supported by Macy Gray) 27th HP Pavilion at San Jose, San Jose, CA (Supported by Macy Gray) 30th The Joint (Hardrock Hotel), Las Vegas, NV (Supported by Macy Gray) 31st Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Macy Gray) FEBRUARY 2004 2nd Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Macy Gray) 3rd The Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Macy Gray) 5th Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (Supported by Macy Gray) 6th The Joint (Hardrock Hotel), Las Vegas, NV (Supported by Macy Gray) 7th The Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Macy Gray) 14th NEW ZEALAND Wellington Westpac Stadium (Supported by Brooke Fraser) 17th AUSTRALIA Brisbane, QLD Brisbane Entertainment Centre (Supported by Something For Kate) 20th AUSTRALIA Sydney, NSW Sydney Entertainment Centre (Supported by Something For Kate) 21st AUSTRALIA Sydney, NSW Sydney Entertainment Centre (Supported by Something For Kate) 23rd AUSTRALIA Adelaide, SA Adelaide Entertainment Centre (Supported by Something For Kate) 26th AUSTRALIA Melbourne, VIC Rod Laver Arena (Supported by Something For Kate) 27th AUSTRALIA Melbourne, VIC Rod Laver Arena (Supported by Something For Kate) MARCH 1st AUSTRALIA Perth, WA Supreme Court Gardens (Supported by Something For Kate) 4th SINGAPORE Singapore Singapore Indoor Stadium 8th JAPAN Tokyo Nippon Budokan Hall 9th JAPAN Tokyo Nippon Budokan Hall (Supported by Groove Syndicate) 11th JAPAN Osaka Castle Hall (Supported by Kiyoharu 14th HONG KONG Wanchai Convention and Exhibition Centre 29th Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA (Rescheduled from 10th December 2003, Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 30th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Boston, MA FleetCenter (Rescheduled from 9th December 2003, Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) APRIL 1st CANADA Toronto, ON The Air Canada Centre (Rescheduled from 12th December 2003, Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 2nd CANADA Ottawa, Kanata, ON Corel Center WordPerfect Theatre (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 4th CANADA Quebec City, QU City Pepsi Coliseum (Colisée Pepsi) (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 7th CANADA Winnipeg, MB Winnipeg Arena (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 9th CANADA Edmonton, AB Rexall Centre (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 11th CANADA Kelowna, BC Prospera Place Place (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 13th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Portland, OR Rose Garden (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 14th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Seattle, WA KeyArena (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 16th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theatre (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 17th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theatre (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 19th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Santa Barbara, CA Santa Barbara County Bowl (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 22nd UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 23rd UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Anaheim, CA The Theatre at The Arrowhead Pond (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 25th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Denver, CO (Loveland) Budweiser Events Center (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 27th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Austin, TX The Backyard (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 29th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) 30th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA New Orleans, LA Saenger Theatre (Supported by the Polyphonic Spree) MAY 3rd UNITED STATES OF AMERICA New York City, NY Hammerstein Ballroom, Manhattan Center Invitation Only 2nd Annual Audi and Condé Nast 'Never Follow' Awards Show Honourees: David Bowie, actor William H. Macy, author Azar Nafisi and athlete Freddy Adu 5th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Tampa, FL Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center Morsani Hall (Supported by the Stereophonics) 6th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Miami, FL James L Knight Center (cancelled due to fatality, Supported by the Stereophonics) 8th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre (Supported by the Stereophonics) 10th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Kansas City, MO Starlight Theatre (Supported by the Stereophonics) 11th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA St. Louis, MO Fox Theatre (Supported by the Stereophonics) 13th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Hershey, PA The Star Pavilion, Hersheypark (Supported by the Stereophonics) 14th CANADA London, ON John Labatt Centre (Supported by the Stereophonics) 16th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Fairfax, VA Patriot Center (George Mason University) (Rescheduled from 7th December 2003, Supported by Stereophonics 17th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Pittsburgh, PA Benedum Center (Supported by the Stereophonics) 19th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Milwaukee, WI The Milwaukee Theatre (Supported by the Stereophonics) 20th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Indianapolis, IN Murat Theatre (Supported by the Stereophonics) 22nd UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Moline, IL The Mark of the Quad Cities (Supported by the Stereophonics) 24th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Columbus, OH Veterans Memorial Auditorium (Supported by the Stereophonics) 25th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Buffalo, NY Shea's Performing Arts Center (Supported by the Stereophonics) 27th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Scranton, PA Ford Pavilion at Montage Mountain (Supported by the Stereophonics) 29th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Atlantic City, NJ The Borgata Hotel Casino and Spa (Rescheduled from 6th December 2003, Supported by The Polyphonic Spree) 30th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Atlantic City, NJ The Borgata Hotel Casino and Spa (Supported by The Polyphonic Spree) JUNE 1st UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Arena $36.00, (Supported by The Polyphonic Spree) 2nd UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun (Supported by The Polyphonic Spree) 4th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Wantagh, NY Tommy Hilfiger at Jones Beach Theatre (Supported by The Polyphonic Spree) 5th UNITED STATES OF AMERICA Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center (Supported by The Polyphonic Spree) 11th HOLLAND Amsterdam Arrow Rock Festival relocated to ArenA (Supported by Leah Wood Group and Anouk) 13th ENGLAND Isle of Wight, Newport, Seapark Close The Nokia Isle of Wight Festival 2004 (Supported by The Charlatans, Suzanne Vega, Snow Patrol, The Delays and France v England live football) 17th NORWAY Bergen Bergen Festival 18th NORWAY Oslo Norwegian Wood Festival 20th FINLAND Törnävä, Seinäjoki Provinssirock Festival (with Testament, Groove Armada, Swallow The Sun, Neljä Ruusua, Jukka Poika and Jenkkarekka, The Mutants, Tiktak, Manboy, Pauli Hanhiniemen Perunateatteri) 23rd CZECH REPUBLIC Prague T-Mobile Arena, (Venue changed from T-Mobile Park, Supported by Tata Bojs) 25th GERMANY Scheeßel Hurricane Festival 2004 (Main stage: Echo and the Bunnymen, Life of Agony, Pixies, Placebo. 2nd stage: Tiger Beat, Modest Mouse, Sarah Bettens, Mogwai, Air) 26th GERMANY Neuhausen ob Eck near Tuttlingen Southside Festival 2004 (Bowie cancelled due to health problem. Main stage: tba, Backyard Babies, Echo and the Bunnymen, Ash, Die Happy, Life of Agony, Pixies, Placebo. 2nd stage: tba, Fireball Ministry, Mclusky, The Bones, Mando Diao, Anti-Flag, Fünf Sterne Deluxe, Dropkick Murphys, Beatsteaks, Sportfreunde Stiller) 29th AUSTRIA Vienna Schloss Schönbrunn Palace / Ehrenhof (cancelled due to health problem) 30th AUSTRIA Salzburg Salburg Arena (cancelled due to health problem, Venue changed from Residenzplatz) JULY 2nd DENMARK Roskilde Roskilde Festival (Bowie cancelled due to health problem 4th BELGIUM Werchter Werchter Festival (Bowie cancelled due to health problem. Main stage: Danko Jones, Zornik, Starsailor, Lamb, pj harvey, Pixies, Placebo. Pyramid Marquee: Girls In Hawaii, Sioen, Roy Paci and Aretuska, Tortoise, Wilco, Jasper Steverlinck, N*E*R*D, Air, El Tattoo del Tigre. More to be announced 6th FRANCE Ile De Gaou, South France (near Toulon) Six-Fours Festival Voix Du Gaou (cancelled due to health problem, supported byRaphaël) 7th FRANCE Carcassonne, Languedoc-Roussillon Festival de Carcassonne Albert Domec (cancelled due to health problem 10th SCOTLAND Balado, Perth and Kinross T In The Park Festival (Bowie cancelled due to health problem. The Darkness, Starsailor, Faithless, Pink, The Black Eyed Peas, Big Brovaz, Muse, The Libertines, Wu Tang Clan, Keane, Dogs Die In Hot Cars, Basement Jaxx, Felix Da Housecat, Carl Craig, Tiga, Tiefschwarz, Mylo, Vector Lovers, Carlos Adolfo Dominguez, Ocean Colour Scene, Katie Melua, Michael Frant and Spearhead, The Ordinary Boys, Alfie, Jerry Fish, Ricky Warwick, The Bees, Delays, Ian McNabb, Ben Kweller, Kasabian, Thea Gilmore, Martina Topley-Bird, Republic of Loose, The Black Velvets, The Departure) 11th IRELAND County Kildare, Naas, Punchestown Racecourse Oxegen Festival (Bowie cancelled due to health problem. Main stage: David Bowie, The Darkness, Ash, Faithless, Pink, Black Eyed Peas. The Ticket Stage: Muse, The Libertines, Wu Tang Clan, Keane. Green Room: Ocean Colour Scene, Jimmy Cliff, Wilco, Michael Franti. Spirit Dance Arena: Basement Jaxx, Felix Da Housecat, Joyzipper, Cartoon. New Band Stage: Ricky Warwick, Mohair, Republic Of Loose. Unassigned: Tim Deluxe (live), Future Kings Of Spain, The Shins) 14th SPAIN Bilbao Bilbao Bullringde Toros Bilbao (cancelled due to health problem) 16th SPAIN Santiago de Compostela Xacobeo Festival 2004 (cancelled due to health problem, with Muse, The Cure) 17th PORTUGAL Oporto The Dragon Festival, Oporto Dragon Stadium (cancelled due to health problem, with The Charlatans, Starsailor, Ute Lemper, The Leah Wood Group 20th SWITZERLAND Nyon 29th Paléo Festival Nyon (Bowie cancelled due to health problem with Starsailor, Hawksley Workman and The Wolves, Kings of Leon, And Also The Trees, As Dragon, Myslovitz, A Season Drive, Melatonin, Tafta, Eliades Ochoa, Raul Paz and William Vivanco 21st MONACO Monaco Club du Sporting (cancelled due to health problem) 23rd FRANCE Brittany, Carhaix Festival Des Vieilles Charrues (Bowie cancelled due to health problem, FINAL SHOW OF THE EUROPEAN SUMMER 2004 LEG - Main stage: David Bowie, The Coral, Rokia Traore, Pleymo. Kerouac stage: Alain Bashung, Starsailor, Fabulous Troubadours, New Pauletta Orchestra) 2005 SEPTEMBER - 2005 Fashion Rocks Awards 8th Radio City Music Hall New York City United States of America David performed 'Life On Mars?' with Mike Garson on keyboards. Later Arcade Fire backed David on 'Five Years' which then segued into 'Wake Up'. David Bowie (vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar), Mike Garson (keyboards). Win Butler (guitar, vocals), Régine Chassagne (keyboards, backing vocals), Richard Parry (guitar), Tim Kingsbury (bass), Will Butler (percussion) and Sarah Neufeld (violin), Jeremy Gara (drums). SEPTEMBER - CMJ 2005 SummerStage 18th Central Park New York City United States of America David appeared with Arcade Fire performing his own song 'Queen Bitch' which was followed by 'Wake Up' for the encore. The full line-up: David Bowie (vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar), Win Butler (guitar, vocals), Régine Chassagne (keyboards, backing vocals), Richard Parry (guitar), Tim Kingsbury (bass), Will Butler (percussion) and Sarah Neufeld (violin), Jeremy Gara (drums). Also on the bill were Sound Team and Bell Orchestre. 2006 MAY - David Gilmour 'On An Island' Tour 29th Royal Albert Hall London SW7 England Special surprise appearance with David performing two encore songs 'Arnold Layne' and 'Comfortably Numb'. David Bowie (vocals), David Gilmour (guitar, vocals), Richard Wright (keyboards, vocals), Phil Manzanera (guitar, vocals), Dick Parry (saxophone), Jon Carin (keyboards, guitar, vocals), Guy Pratt (bass guitar, vocals) and Steve DiStanislao (drums, vocals). NOVEMBER - The 3rd Annual KCA Black Ball 9th Hammerstein Ballroom New York City United States of America David performs three songs: 'Wild Is The Wind' (with Mike Garson on piano), 'Fantastic Voyage' (backed by Alicia Keys' band) and 'Changes' (duet with Alicia Keys). Hosts Alicia Keys and Iman were joined by KCA founder Leigh Blake, emcee Wanda Sykes and honourees Richard Beckman, Dr. Paul Farmer and Partners in Health, and "Mama" Carol Dyanti. Other musical performers were Alicia Keys, Damian Marley and Louis XIV. The Black Ball is an Annual fundraiser for KCA (Keep A Child Alive), the non-profit organisation which brings dignified treatment, care and support to children and families affected by HIV. 2007 MAY - The H&M High Line Festival 19th Madison Square Garden New York City United States of America David performs a section of 'Pug Nosed Face', the audience join in with an impromptu sing-a-long, and he then introduces comedian Ricky Gervais onto the stage. It was initially reported that David would be curating and performing at the festival, but on 22nd January 2007 it was announced that: "due to ongoing work on a new project that it will not be possible for him to perform. He will however continue to curate the event alongside producers David Binder and Josh Wood." The festival ran for 11 days from 9th May to 19th May, with artist performances at various venues around New York including Radio City Music Hall, Madison Square Garden and Irving Plaza. Invited performers included: Air, Arcade Fire, Bang On A Can, Claude Cahun, Daniel Johnston, Deerhoof, Dirty Projectors, Ken Nordine, Laurie Anderson, Laurie McLeod, Legendary Stardust Cowboy, Meow Meow, Mike Garson, Ricky Gervais, Robert Stillman's Horses, Spanish Film Retrospective, The Polyphonic Spree, The Secret Machines and many more. Other events included: High Line Neighborhood Walking Tours, High Line Design Preview and 'David Bowie's Ten Favourite Latin American and Spanish Films From The Last 100 Years'.